portable31fandomcom-20200215-history
Chapter 3
Chapter 3 The Great Gatsby '' : 1. '''Permeate' (part of speech __Verb____) Definition _____ Spread throughout ___ Sentence___ The bar is in full swing, and floating rounds of cocktails permeate the garden outside __ : 2. Innuendo (part of speech ___Noun_________) Definition ___ an oblique allusion ''' '''Sentence__ casual innuendo and introductions forgotten on the spot,___ : 3. Erroneous (part of speech _Adjective_____) Definition ____ Wrong; incorrect _______ ''' '''Sentence_ there is a burst of chatter as the erroneous news goes around that she is Gilda Gray’s understudy from the FOLLIES __ : 4. Vehement (part of speech __Adjective____) Definition ___ Showing strong feeling _____ ''' '''Sentence__ denied so vehemently any knowledge of his movements, that I slunk off in the direction of the cocktail table _____ : 5. Cordial (part of speech ___Ajective___) Definition __ courteous and gracious _ ''' '''Sentence_ I found it necessary to attach myself to some one before I should begin to address cordial remarks to the passers-by._ : 6. Impetuous ''' (part of speech __Adjective__) '''Definition _ Acting or done quickly and without thought or care _ ''' '''Sentence__“What do you think?” he demanded impetuously._''' ' ' : 7. '''Vacuous (part of speech _Adjective_) Definition _ Having or showing a lack of thought or intelligence _ ''' '''Sentence___ all over the garden, while happy, vacuous bursts of laughter rose toward the summer sky __ : 8. Corpulent (part of speech _Adjective___) Definition _____ Fat''' ______________________ ' '''Sentence__' I had expected that Mr. Gatsby would be a florid and corpulent person in his middle years.__ : 9. Provincial (part of speech ___Noun_____) Definition___ one living in or coming from a province ___ ''' '''Sentence__ at least in my provincial inexperience I believed they didn’t __ : 10. Din '''(part of speech ____Verb_____) '''Definition ___ a loud continued noise ___________ ''' '''Sentence__ discordant din from those in the rear had been audible for some time __ ''The Great Gatsby ''Chapter 3 1.Pay attention to Nick's judgments. What do they reveal about his character that he does this (especially in relation to his opening comments)? _____Nick said that he doesn't like to judge other people in the beginning, but then he keeps judging them. _________________________________________________ 2.Describe Gatsby the first time Nick sees him. ______Gatsby seems to be lonely because he's the head of the party, but he has no friends during his party. ____________________________________________________ 3.What rumors have been told about Gatsby? Why does Fitzgerald reveal rumors rather than fact? __The rumors were that he is a convict, gotten in trouble a billion times, that he murdered somebody, and that’s why he doesn’t ever show up to his parties. Fitzgerald reveals rumors instead of fact because he wants to give a mystery to the story. _______________ 4.What does Nick think of Gatsby after meeting him? ____Nick doesn’t quite believe the stories he tells. _______ 5.How is Gatsby different from his guests? _____He is different from his guests by being more quiet and sincere, while his guests are always crazy and outgoing. ______________________________________________ 6.Why does Nick choose to share his thoughts and feelings with Jordan? ________Maybe he feels that she is different from everyone else, is more realistic, and he seems to have feelings for her.________________________________________________________ 7.Nick thinks he's one of the few honest people he knows, why? Do you think he is honest? _____Nick is kind of arrogant, but I think he's honest. He refused Gatsby's invitation to become a bootlegger, which shows his honesty and integrity. ______________________________ Quotes: Write down a quote, the page, and why it is important to this chapter. (page _____): ________________________________________________________________ ___________________________________________________________________________ Why it’s important: ______________________________________________________________ ___________________________________________________________________________